


First Impressions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions of the ten main cast characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: main cast  
> Date Written: 28-31 March 2016  
> Word Count: 221  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's round 13 challenge, "Cast Appreciation"  
> Summary: First impressions of the ten main cast characters.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole series up for grabs, okay?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This got started as a series of tanka poems for each of the current ten main actors from _Once Upon a Time_. I'd intended to do poems based on non- _Once_ projects, but realized I haven't seen a lot of them for most of the cast, so stuck with the characters I know them for now. The original file ended up partially corrupted, so I had to reconstruct some of these from memory.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Nope, so all mistakes are on me.

In the twilight hours,  
He scurries in the shadows.  
Constantly mutters  
About the fate of the land  
That is wrapped up in a Swan.

***

Compassionate man  
In the simple existence  
Of a shepherd's life.  
Little did he know how much  
Life would change in a heartbeat.

***

Independent girl,  
She never had to abstain  
From living her life  
In a manner that she chose.  
Her mother's death made it real.

***

Just a little boy  
Trying to find perspective  
On his life so far.  
Traveling across state lines,  
Attempting to find his mom.

***

A pampered princess,  
Spoiled by an adoring king,  
Tempered by his queen.  
Death and loss surrounded her,  
Excess falls to survival.

***

Abandoned at birth,  
Rejected for her magic  
By adopted dad.  
Wicked is little wonder  
After her life of turmoil.

***

Honor, decency,  
The hallmarks of a hero.  
His wife and their son  
Kept him an honest person,  
Righting the royalty's wrongs.

***

Conceived of True Love,  
Her destiny all mapped out  
Before she took breath.  
The perfect Savior of lore,  
But she doesn't want that life.

***

Clean-shaven sailor  
Lived in his brother's shadow,  
Willingly, of course.  
Treachery separated  
Them and stole his innocence.

***

Born to royalty,  
The crown sadly out of reach.  
Mother rectified,  
Sacrificed her innocence  
To the altar of magic.


End file.
